Fracti
by Teniente Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Temari era una guerrera temible, una que se lanzaba a la batalla con un grito de amazona. Pero también era un ser humano, era una mujer. Por encima de todo. Shikamaru&Temari. Para bruxi.


_Naruto_ no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo tan solo soy una simple chiquilla que anda de paso por la vida.

Fracti

Por Sessha Jazmin

Advertencias: Muerte. Temas adultos. Posible angst.

—***—**

La primera vez que Temari arribó a Konoha, lo primero que llamó su atención fue el verde horizonte que frente a ella se extendía, uno muy diferente al de su villa oculta entre las dunas del desierto.

Si Gaara no hubiera apurado a sus hermanos para entrar a la villa de una vez, Temari hubiera visto al equipo de Asuma salir a entrenarse para los exámenes Chûnin.

Cuando cruzó miradas por primera vez con Shikamaru Nara fueron miradas solo de cortesía, y con cierto brillo de hostilidad entre ambos. Pero luego de entrar al Bosque de la Muerte, tan solo pensó en pasar el examen… y cuidar a los demás de su hermano pequeño.

—***—**

Debía reconocerlo. Temía a su hermano; temía al niño monstruo que albergaba al bijû en su interior. A veces, ella y Kankurô solo lo veían como el jinchûriki cruel, que con su arena, cubría lo que no quería ver, como si fuese un macabro juego de niño divertido por una malicia, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban vacíos. Y en esos momentos, ella lo rechazaba. _Como todos_.

Aun así, Temari amaba a su hermano pequeño, lo descubrió una noche que la encontró insomne y salió a dar un paseo por los pasillos de su hogar. Entonces lo oyó. Era el llanto de Gaara, quien aferrado a un deshilachado y triste muñeco de trapo, hablaba con alguien. Le suplicaba que lo deje tranquilo, que él solo quería que los demás lo aceptaran. _Nada más_.

Desde afuera, Temari lo observaba por el resquicio de la puerta, sus ojeras, su palidez, sus ojos impregnados de lágrimas. Gaara era solo un niño, roto, abandonado e infinitamente solo.

Temari quiso abrazarlo, consolarlo. Decirle que todo estaba bien, _que ella lo amaba_. Pero no fue capaz. El miedo hacia el monstruo pudo más que todo.

Se marchó a sus habitaciones con la cabeza gacha. Esa noche, ella tampoco durmió.

Al día siguiente vio a Gaara con un aura oscura a su alrededor, sin un ápice de emociones en sus ojos, los mismos que Temari vio temerosos y llenos de lágrimas la noche anterior.

—Kankurô, Temari. ¿Están listos? —inquirió con voz rasposa, impersonal.

Ninguno respondió con palabras, solo colgaron sus mochilas a los hombros y se marcharon en dirección a Konoha.

Días después, cuando lo vio matar sin una sola emoción a flor de piel a aquellos ninjas foráneos, Temari se preguntó si aquel abrazo que nunca le dio, hubiera calmado un poco su sed de sangre.

—***—**

—Hermanos, lo siento. —masculló Gaara. Kankurô miró a Gaara sin entender, en cambio Temari si lo había captado. Y agradeció a Naruto, el impulsivo y ruidoso Naruto, el jinchûriki del kyûbi, por hacerle ver a Gaara lo que por mucho tiempo estaba buscando. _Un camino para ser aceptado por todos._

Los tres echaron un último vistazo a la Aldea de la Hoja y se marcharon.

—***—**

Temari había coincidido con Shikamaru varias veces durante sus visitas a Konoha. Al principio se saludaban por cortesía, luego por costumbre y finalmente por amistad.

El Nara tenía fama de flojo. Y con justa razón; se pasaba sus horas libres buscándole formas a las nubes que adornaban los cielos de su villa. A ella le agradaba ese pasatiempo, y él, mascullando un "_Esto es molesto_" al tiempo que se pasaba perezosamente un brazo por detrás de la nuca, la invitó un día a observar las nubes con él.

Podían pasar horas sin hablar, solo observando a las nubes pasar sin pena ni gloria frente a sus ojos. Así era su amistad, de pocas palabras, muchos silencios, miradas cómplices y risas ocasionales.

La primera vez que se besaron fue luego de una discusión. Él insistía que la nube blanca y esponjosa que estaba justo sobre ellos tenía la forma del Cuarto Hokage.

—Por supuesto —concedió Temari con una sonrisa sarcástica—. Y yo sigo creyendo que es solo un rostro deforme.

—Qué molestia —bufó Shikamaru—. Qué poca imaginación tienes, Temari.

—Eso es normal, Nara. Yo no tengo tiempo de pensar en aire todo el día.

—¿Me llamas vago? —Shikamaru alzó una ceja.

—Exacto. —rio maliciosamente la joven rubia.

Por toda respuesta, el Nara se levantó del pasto donde descansaba y se sentó a horcajadas sobre la sorprendida _kunoichi_. La besó.

Temari abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, pero terminó por corresponderle. Shikamaru bajó la guardia y entonces…

—De verdad eres un vago —terció ella, sentada ahora a horcajadas sobre él—. Si de realmente eres un verdadero ninja, nunca bajes la guardia, menos ante una mujer hermos…

Temari no pudo continuar. El Nara volvió a besarla, y ella no se opuso.

—***—**

Después de aquella primera vez, se sucedieron muchas otras primeras veces. Cada vez que ella iba a Konoha, él la invitaba a observar las nubes. Se quedaban un rato en silencio, de cara al cielo, antes que uno de los dos diese el primer paso entrelazando sus manos con el otro. Hacían el amor riendo, como si de un juego inocente de niños se tratase. Reían, se besaban, se retaban, se abrazaban, se quedaban en silencio por un momento para volver a reír a coro después, tan solo con las inmutables nubes como testigos. Se querían a su manera, sin ataduras, libres como las nubes o como el viento mismo.

Si alguna persona los veía juntos, les preguntaban indefectiblemente si estaban en una cita. Ellos siempre negaban con la cabeza al unísono; decían ser solo amigos. Y era verdad. El lazo que les unía, era mucho más fuerte que una relación pasajera, el amor que se tenían era más potente que solo una aventura, pero más fuerte que todo aquello, era la amistad que les enlazaba.

En Suna, Gaara, investido como Kazekage, no pudo evitar notar las enormes sonrisas que su hermana traía de recuerdo cada vez que visitaba la villa de la Hoja. Una vez la oyó suspirar al viento el nombre del Nara. Entonces Gaara comprendió sin necesidad de agregar más. Sonrió.

—***—**

Los días de gloria habían pasado a la historia. La guerra, con su olor a sangre y arena se había instalado en el mundo ninja. Los lamentos de los que poco a poco iban sintiendo sus vidas apagarse, hacían eco en los oídos de los que aún podían luchar. Las lluvias de _kunais_ y _shurikens_ cubrían el cielo y espantaban a las nubes. Atrás quedaron las tardes de nubes y prados entre Shikamaru y Temari. Siguieron viéndose, pero solo como compañeros de guerra.

—¡Protejan a Naruto! —Fue el grito de Gaara en medio del caos—. ¡No podemos perderle!

El enemigo carecía por completo de escrúpulos. El reguero de muerte que dejaban a su paso era desgarrador. No existía un solo _shinobi_ que no tuviese un amigo a quien lamentar. Pero no había tiempo para ello.

No solo peleaban por proteger a Naruto.

También peleaban por _sobrevivir._

Temari se lanzaba a la batalla con fiereza, al igual que sus hermanos. Peleaba convencida de que aquello era lo correcto. Las armas de Akatsuki, sumados a los bujûs, hacían caer a muchos de un solo golpe. Ella no podía dejar de luchar, pero tampoco olvidaba a los caídos, a por quienes elevaba una oración durante las escasas pausas entre batallas.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Shikamaru luchaba al mando de una pequeña brigada de _shinobis_. Se veía demacrado y cansado, mas sus ojos denotaban decisión y valor. El Nara se giró a ver a sus hombres cuando un enemigo, ya con sus últimas fuerzas, le lanzó un _kunai_ envenenado al tiempo que gritaba: —¡Los maldigo, ninjas de Konoha!

El tiempo se detuvo para Temari, quien cayó de rodillas al suelo, confundida. Observaba de lejos los esfuerzos de Ino por reanimar a su compañero. Pero fue inútil. Shikamaru cayó igual que su maestro. Temari oyó los lamentos de Ino y Chôji, como si aquello fuera totalmente ajeno a ella.

—Temari. ¿Qué haces? ¡Levántate y lucha!

Temari no reconoció la voz de quien le llamaba, pero sintió un acceso de adrenalina recorrer todo su ser. Se levantó, se sacudió el polvo de su desvencijado uniforme _shinobi_ y, con renovada fiereza, continuó peleando contra sus oponentes.

Gaara, a unos cuantos metros de ella, peleaba contra un ninja enemigo; mientras envolvía con su arena al indeseable, supo que su hermana no volvería a sonreír en mucho tiempo.

—***—**

La guerra había terminado. Naruto, con la ayuda de Sakura y, sorpresivamente, de Sasuke, lograron, no sin poco esfuerzo, capturar a Uchiha Madara, a quien pronto llevaron frente a los cinco Kages, quienes no dudaron en acabar con lo que quedaba de él.

Los supervivientes volvieron a sus aldeas. Konoha, la arena de batalla, estaba en ruinas y la población diezmada. Los que podían ponerse de pie vagaban sin rumbo, los ojos secos de tanto llorar, mirada perdida entre la hilera de cadáveres pudriéndose al sol, buscando entre los escombros una razón para reconstruir sus vidas, hartos de tanta guerra y corazones podridos.

Gaara, como Kazakage de Suna, antes de volver a su tierra prometió con solemnidad a Tsunade que la ayudarían a ella y a su villa a levantarse de las cenizas.

—La voluntad de fuego es inmutable. —contestó Tsunade, agradecida. Sus ojos, al igual que el de los demás, carecían de brillo, pero la voz denotaba la potencia de antaño. Gaara supo que ella tenía razón al ver a Naruto, incansable, junto a su equipo. Probablemente el rubio, era el único que se negaba a lamentarse de su destino.

Gaara, Temari y Kankurô echaron un último vistazo a la aldea de la Hoja; en lugar de los árboles enormes y de la torre Hokage solo había destrucción y una triste columna de humo que ascendía en espiral hacia el cielo plomizo. Los tres hermanos giraron la cabeza y volvieron a su hogar.

—***—**

Temari tardó en reconocer que aquel al que vio caer era Shikamaru Nara, su amigo. Su inseparable. _Su todo_.

Se negaba a llorar. Ella era una guerrera; y los guerreros no lloran, sino que siguen avanzando hacia adelante. Pero Gaara notó su silencio, sus encierros prolongados, su estoicismo y su actitud, que a ratos cambiaba, como si ella misma quisiera engañarse y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Temari iba y venía de Konoha en su labor de embajadora, pero Gaara notó que cada vez que volvía, un rictus amargo curvaba sus labios hacia abajo y su tono de voz, mientras le informaba sobre la reconstrucción de la villa, era uno demasiado impersonal, vacío. Se alarmó. La imagen de su hermana le transportaba a sus tiempos de junchûriki, triste y desolado.

Decidió que ese era el momento de actuar.

—¿Me llamaste, Gaara? —A diferencia de los demás, quienes solo podían dirigirse a él como Kazekage sama", sus hermanos tenían el derecho de llamarlo como antaño.

Gaara suspiró. —Te noto distinta, hermana.

—Son solo impresiones tuyas. —Temari negó con un gesto.

—Shikamaru Nara. —farfulló el Kazekage y Temari tembló.

—No pasa nada con él —volvió a negar la mayor, bajando un poco la cabeza. Su hermano notó que estaba llegando a su límite.

—Temari —llamó Gaara y esta levantó la cabeza—. Llora, hazlo si quieres. No te contengas; pero recuerda que eso no lo traerá de vuelta a la vida.

—Calla, Gaara. ¡Calla! —explotó Temari—. Basta, ¡tú no tienes la más mínima idea de lo que es sentirse so…!

La joven calló de golpe al levantar la cabeza y toparse con los ojos aguamarina de su hermano menor. Tan sumida estaba en su propio dolor que olvidó los años en los que su hermano estuvo enterrado en el suyo. De las noches frías y solitarias que pasaba en vela, del dolor de saberse rechazado, del miedo al bijû que dentro de él habitaba. Se sintió egoísta, apenada.

—Lo siento mucho, hermano. —Su disculpa se tornó un susurro.

La adusta expresión de Gaara se suavizó un poco. Pudo ver a las lágrimas pelear por escaparse de los ojos de su hermana. Recordó sus años de soledad, encerrado en su cuarto sin dormir, sin soñar. Temiendo al monstruo que dentro de él vivía. Consumiéndose por las noches de insomnio, creyendo que si se negaba a cerrar sus ojos, el bijû no lo devoraría más de lo que su propia y perenne soledad y el rechazo de todos, ya lo hacía desde que tenía memoria.

Comprendió entonces que su hermana peleaba contra sus propios demonios, acaso más temibles que aquel bijû de sus pesadillas. La atisbó a solo un paso del averno; si seguía conteniéndose se hundiría en la sima misma de su propia desesperación.

—Hermana —Su voz rasposa, tenía un timbre distinto—. Temari…

Temari era una guerrera temible, una que se lanzaba a la batalla con un grito de amazona. Pero también era un ser humano, era una mujer. Por encima de todo.

Cuando se sitió rodeada por los brazos de su hermano pequeño, al que antes había temido y rechazado, se quebró. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas e iban a parar a la capa del Kezekage.

Gaara no dijo nada. No hacía falta; estrechó más la distancia entre ambos y sintió la cabeza de su hermana hundirse en su pecho. Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, como al descuido. El silencio solo era interrumpido por los sollozos entrecortados de la joven.

Gaara conoció el infierno mismo, la soledad entera, el dolor indecible.

Jamás dejaría que su hermana llegue a el. No si él podía impedirlo.

.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora: sin duda, mi estado de ánimo influye en mi forma de escribir. Por otro lado, bruxi, espero querida no decepcionarte. Sinceramente, desde el momento en el que me dijiste que el esbozo estaba bien, pensé en regalártelo.

Puede que esté pecando de OoC, espero que me sepan disculpar.

Nadie me va a sacar de la cabeza que Shikamaru&Temari tienen una relación —muy a su manera, claro—. Y que esto pudo haber pasado si él caía en batalla.

Temari es una mujer fuerte, sin duda. Por eso la admiro tanto como a Tsunade. Pero, aun siendo la más fuerte de las amazonas, puede quebrarse como la más frágil de las criaturas. Y presiento que Gaara, siempre estará ahí para ella.

Puede que esté completamente loca, pero Temari es, a mi parecer, similar a Kagura, de_ InuYasha_

Sabado, 14 de diciembre de 2013. 03:30 a.m.

_Alis Volat Propris._

Editado el 24 de enero del 2014

Comentario: Cuando tu sobrino de doce pilla un error en cierta palabra y no para de trollearte, hazle caso.


End file.
